Disclosed herein is a method for secure print job management using machine-readable markings in an image production device, as well as the corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
Secure printing on conventional image production devices requires the user of the machine to enter a personal identification number (PIN) code which is entered at the print driver user interface when sending a job and then reentered when releasing the secure print job or fax at the local user interface. This process can be cumbersome and add unwanted steps to the user's workflow.